Stubborn in Love
by YukiSnowFox
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Gomen for such a late update .' school... is evil! there will be another update today as well. So yeah. and yes i've raised the rating... it may get weird and hard for kids to get .'hehe
1. Old Chums Reunite! again

She peered around the corner into the science room as the three students hovered around some complex looking equipment that resembled a mirror but without the glass. Her eyes squinted, as if hoping to get a better view. She heard them talking.

'Sounds like something about ghosts . . .' She thought.

"I'm telling you, Jack, IT WON'T WORK!" Vlad shouted.

"Bogus, V-man! It totally will! This proto-portal is guaranteed to bust open the wall into the ghost dimension!." Jack puffed out his chest triumphantly, holding a little remote in his left hand. The red-brown haired girl next to him sighed. Vlad Plasmius also sighed, but in a different tone as hers, only for a moment. Then he resumed glaring at the anxious Jack who seemed to hop up and down in excitement.

'He's like a child… mentally that is…' He thought… He turned his head slightly behind him. Facing the door, he searched with his eyes, and then decided that he heard nothing, and turned back. The girl's heart raced.

'That was close. Now for-' She began to turn to resume observing.

"Jack, these calculations aren't right!" She looked over some notes that were scattered on the table behind them.

"BANZAI!" He shouted. His index finger slammed down on the big red button placed in the middle of the remote. A green blast of energy shot out of the 'mirror'! Maddie and Jack were barely out of its way, but it shot through Vlad's face and directly toward the girl. It began to consume her, her whole body began to disintegrate and absorb into the green energy and started to drag her back into the mirror. She opened her mouth to scream, but no audio escaped her mouth the last things she saw was Vlan falling on the floor in front of her and his two friends rushing to his aid. . . . . . Then all went black . . . . . . . .

"I don't BELIEVE THIS!" Danny shouted. He began to tug his hair with his hands, completely infuriated. He and his friends sat in his room. It was Friday, a three day weekend. . . and he had heard something terrible.

"Calm down, man." His good friend Tuck reassured him as best he could. "I'm sure that you just misheard. They can't possibly-"

"No . . . I heard it . . . clear and loud." He fell backwards onto his bed, laying his arms down beside him. A sigh was heard next his window. It was his gothic friend, Sam. She gave him a glowering glare.

"Danny. If it is true then I'm sure they have a really good reason for it. You told us how your mom reacted to the whole thing. She MUST have a good reason if she's doing this." It was Danny's turn to sigh. He jumped up and took a long breath in.

"Your right! I'm gonna go ask her! I'll be right back." They nodded their heads and watched him as he shut the door behind him. Sam looked at the picture beside Danny's bedside. It was the old photo of his dad, mom, and Vlad. All at collage, aged, and looking happy and like good friends.

"Wow… I can't believe he turned into a half ghost like Danny. This picture seems really old too. Look, it's even worn on one edge." Sam fingered at the right side of the photo, where Vlan stood, it looked worn and a little torn.

"Pity he's obsessed with Danny's mom huh? He'd make a pretty good guy." Tuck commented. Sam glared again.

"You're only saying that because he's rich and if he were still friends with Danny's parents he probably would have given him free stuff aren't you?"

"Of course!" Tuck smirked and leaned back in the little rolling chair. Falling over a few seconds after.

"Danny! Honey, what's wrong? You look upset." Madde looked her son's expression over. His eyebrows were close together and looked as if he were hiding an angry face.

"Oh! It's nothing… I was uh. . . Just wondering. WHY THE HECK ARE YOU GOING TO GO SEE VLAD AGAIN? I thought you said he was a creep!" Danny blurted. Both Jack and Maddie's face became blank and surprised. They looked at each other hoping the other would come up with a good excuse so their son wouldn't suspect anything. Madde took the stand.

"Danny . . . Sweetie. This is important. I can't really explain it at the moment. But I will when your father and I come back." She placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Is that alright with you?" Danny looked to his dad for assistance. All Jack did was shrug and look away quickly. He looked back at his mom, and smiled.

"Yeah. It's all right. Just as long as he doesn't do anything. Maybe you can take me with . . . you?" Danny asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. But, Jazz —Wait. Jazz is out of town this weekend isn't she, Jack?" At the sound of his name he turned back around to face his wife.

"That's what I heard. She's on a trip for . . ." He shuddered. "The 'Young Psychologist's Association'."

"Oh that's right. I guess you could come along-"

"Can I bring Sam and Tuck?" He asked anxiously. His mom smiled and shook her head.

"Of course! You'll need them to hang with while your father and I talk to Vlad." She smiled sweetly. "Now go upstairs and get packed. Have Sam and Tuck call their parents as well, okay?" Danny cheered and ran upstairs. Jack looked concerned.

"Do you even think he remembers, Madde?" His wife turned to face him.

"Of course! How could he not? So many things happened on that day . . . Oh he better remember." She mumbled.

"Alright gang! LOOOAD UP!" Jack yelled. Madde sat down next to him in the passenger seat, while Danny, Tuck and Sam crawled into the back.

"So what do you think Vlad's up to this time, Danny?" Tuck asked. Danny shrugged.

"This was mom's idea. I heard that he doesn't even know they're coming." Sam looked shocked.

"He doesn't know? Wow. I'd expect he'd find some way of stalking your mom so he'd know if she were coming or not." Danny laughed.

"He probably does. But heck if I know… I just wanna sleep." He yawned, followed by Tuck. They both fell asleep, Sam looked at the picture again.

'Why do I have a feeling . . . a feeling that something is missing?' Her eyes began to droop, and she too, fell into a deep sleep. Unknowingly snuggling next to Danny.

"What's this? The Fenton vehicle coming my way? To MY house? What a surprise indeed . . . " Vlad had obviously found out about Madde coming using his own sick, twisted little methods, but he definitely knew they were there… or it could have been he just noticed that the car drove up in his driveway. He immediately rushed down to the front door to greet Madde . . . and her … family. He plastered a sincere smile on his face and opened the door.

"MADDE! To what do I owe this wonderful and unexpected visit?" The three teens stood close behind Madde. She gave them a little glare, then said to Danny.

"Sweetie. We really need to talk to Vlad, adult to adult. How bout you and your friends go explore?" Vlad eagerly agreed.

"Oh yes! There's a beautiful forest out back! It's not dangerous at all! In fact, I'm almost pretty sure we got rid of all the animals with rabies so you have no need to worry." He added quickly, urging Madde indoors. Jack walked up to his worried looking son.

"Danny, my boy. I don't know exactly why you seem so upset, but I'll tell you this. If that creep does anything to my wife you'll be sure he'll get what's coming to him." Danny grinned and joined his friends out back. Jack turned around to have his face greet the door with a loud thump.

"… Hello?" He called.

"So, Madde." Vlad 'slyly' (yeah right) scoot closer to Madde. She slid further away. "What was the reason you decided to visit me? Was it you finally decided to accept my offer and become my wife and Danny my son?" Scoot again. Slide again. She gave a small chuckle.

"While I'm still flattered and still married," She added a little more sternly. "I'm afraid that's not what I came for." He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her next to him.

"Then what else is there?" He brought his face in front of hers and smirked. (his hot sexy fanged evil smirk! X3 O.o… I suddenly have the sinking feeling I'm alone here…) She pushed him away gently and dug through her pocket and pulled out a half folded piece of paper.

"Don't you remember what day it is?" She asked. He thought for a moment, and then replied.

"Oh yes! The day we met, the day MY LIFE WAS RUINED FOREVER!" A short awkward silence. "And… Why was there something else?" He regained his cool by smiling innocently and lookin her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, but I had a feeling you wouldn't remember." She looked down at her lap, staring at the paper with a look of disappointment in her eyes. This look scared Vlad a little.

"Well if you tell me I'm sure it will ring a-" She thrust the paper in his face. He gasped, took the paper, and began to shake slightly.

"I. . . Oh Madde I – I can't believe I forgot." He leaned back on his couch and put his forehead in his free hand. Madde scoot next to him and put a reassuring hand on his. Vlad was finally the one being touched, and his mind was too full to even care. (Scary… O.o')

Well that's it for chappy 1 peeps I really hope this gets you to wanna read more, cuz I wanna write more O.O but I can't unless you review! Reviews are my writing juice. I need them to continue! Alright… just so you know… I'm a maaaaaaaaajor Vlad fangirl . . . I'm not sure how many there are out there… but he's just sooo cool! Purrr X3 yeah… but if there really are any out there… let me know!

Oh yeah by the way I do not own Danny Phantom but since I did write this fanfiction this plot and extra chars in it ARE MINE! thank you for reading and please

REVIEW:3 mew


	2. Old Truth, New Info

LAST TIME ON STUBBORN IN LOVE

Danny, his family (not including his sister) and friends Tuck and Sam all joined his mother in visiting Vlad. And she showed him a paper that cause him to not even notice Madde held his hand O.O THE SUSPENSE OF IT ALL! Yeah… and just a note… It's Sunday… and my brain is really weird on Sundays… so please excuse the reeeally bad details here… Ooh you find out who da girl is! X3 yay!

Be warned…………..It's a REALLY LONG CHAPTER!

…………………………………………

"Madde I- I can't believe I forgot." He buried his face in his hands. Madde gave him a friendly on his shoulder.

"It's alright. It was a long time ago so I don't blame you for forgetting. I'm sure you didn't mean to forget, Vlad." He sighed, finally noticing she was holding his hand.

"Yes. Now… Where were we?" He began to lean again. Danny growled. He became invisible and began to float towards Vlad and his mother. He decided dive under, but not right before his mother spoke up.

"You were going to let Jack in. You shut him out again." She stated. Vlad blinked.

"Oh yes… How COULD I forget about Jack?" He stood jerkily and walked reluctantly towards the door to let Jack in… Danny flew silently outside to join Sam and Tuck.

"Okay, there was something that Vlad forgot. It must be really important…" He thought out loud.

"But how could you tell, Danny?" Sam questioned as he landed next to her and de-ghosted him self.

"Well my mom held his hand and he didn't even notice." Tuck gasped.

"Oh wow! Yeah it must be important then." They all laughed and walked towards the front door where Danny's mother called them to come inside.

…………………………….

He tossed and turned in his sleep. Groaning and moaning, he looked almost like a child squirming from a nightmare. A pale figure stood in his doorway. Staring.

Danny chilled. His blue breath of ghost-sense escaped his mouth. He gasped and arose. He stepped out in the hallway. He looked down to his left, then right, and saw what he thought was a little girl.

'Right by Vlad's room? What the-?' He began to walk towards her down the hallway.

The ghostly figure silently crept towards his bedside. She reached out a pale hand and placed it gently on his face. Then stroked his hair twice.

Vlad sat up in his sleep screaming happily.

"YES, MADDE! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Then got back the look of daze on his face and fell back into his happy little dream world. The girl sat against the wall with her hand over her heart breathing heavily with a frightened look on her face. She heard footsteps and remained quiet.

"Uh… excuse me?" Danny asked the girl. She stayed still, not knowing it was her he was talking to. He went to tap her shoulder but his hand slipped right through hers. He gave a quick gasp. She finally looked up at him. He got a quick glance at her. She had white, faintly tinted wavy brown hair that was down to her shoulders. She looked around his age… Her pale blue eyes looked at him shocked. Then 'pop ' . . . she was gone . . .

"What the-? Was she a ghost?" He heard Vlad groan. Danny began to go-ghost and zoomed out of there before Vlad opened his eyes slightly and swooned.

"Oh yes, Madde… I would love more lemonade…" (I'M SUCH A FREAK! I make Vlad a freak! Gah!)

………………………

"Are you sure she was a ghost?" Tuck asked. Danny nodded his head.

"What human can go 'pop' then be gone? Besides I couldn't feel her either. My hand went right through her." Sam thought for a moment.

"What did you say she was doing?" She asked.

"I saw her first by Vlad's room, then in his room, she was next to his bed stroking his hair, he shouted and she jumped back surprised. That's when I got her attention." Tuck held back a laugh.

"She… she was stroking his hair!"

"She must have some connection to him then. Like a sister or relative." Sam stated. Danny thought about it.

"No… I don't think so. Mom says he has no siblings. And she had no resemblance to him what so ever. It could have been something else."

"Could it be… a crush?" Sam thought. Tuck and Danny turned and stared for a view seconds. Then laughed. Sam blushed.

"What is so funny?" She yelled.

"S-someone having a crush on Vlad! That's hilarious!" Tuck laughed between words. Just then, two apples from the apple tree they were sitting under fell on Tuck and Danny's heads. Knocking them out. Sam splashed some water on them to wake them up. Danny groaned.

"I think you angered the spirit, Danny." She laughed. He rubbed his head where a minor bump had formed.

"How about we try to catch her tonight and ask her questions?" He asked.

"But how?" Tucker asked when he finally regained consciousness. Danny smirked.

"Here's the plan…"

……………………………

They crept out of Danny's room that night, and head toward Vlad's room. Danny had them all invisible so they could sneak up to the unknown girl. The stopped with a jerk as they saw what was happening. All with a ghastly, shocked, or disgusted look on their faces. The girl was sitting on Vlad's stomach, with her hands on his shoulders, and her face inches in front of his. They could hear Vlad mumbling something about Madde and kissing him. (Yup… I make him a freak! Don't hate me!)

They all mentally screamed mentally and rushed toward her. She barely had noticed them when she realized she was in a net! Sam quickly put on the ear pieces on Vlad so they block out ghost noise so he couldn't hear her screaming nasty words to them and demanding to let her go. They ran out and into Danny's room. The girl was still screaming at them. They finally found her mouth and covered it. So all her yelling was muffled and quiet.

"Please we don't want to hurt you! Will you just listen to me?" Danny was still a ghost when she realized who he was. A muffled noise that sounded like talking. Danny lift his hands off of her mouth after telling her she could not yell anymore. She nodded in agreement, and sighed.

"What do you want?" She glared at all three of them.

"We just want some answers, that's all." Sam told her.

"What for?" The girl snapped back. "I have no information that you need to know about!" Danny growled.

"Yes you do. How do you know Vlad?" Her pale white face blushed pink.

"… Do you want the whole story or just how I know him?"

"How about the whole story. Those usually explain things better." She sighed, and reluctantly began her tale

"I was fourteen. We were supposed to visit someone in the nearby collage to observe what good education could have in store for us. I was assigned to a person named 'Jack Fenton' who was in charge of the science area. He had two helpers. Their names were Madde and," She sighed"Vlad Plasmius.

"When I got introduced to Jack, it was a little… weird you could say?"

………………………………Transfer into Flashback story mode! WHOO CHA! (Attempted karate noises…) Gah! (Gets pummeled as she's attacked by annoyed fans)

She walked, uncertain, into the big white room. Her shoulder length auburn hair was put up in a ponytail. She wore a plain black tee with olive green cargo pants. Looking around the vast room she observed were rows of black tables. Test tubes, and beakers were almost decoratively set up on stands. She stood staring in awe.

"Wow… this place is huge! And shiny!" She commented. Trotting over to the other side of the room, she decided to look what was in the tubes. She placed her backpack on the floor next to her and wandered around some more. As she leaned backwards on a nearby cabinet, her hand landed on some papers. Picking them up she began to read them.

"Proto-portal Notes and Ideas…" She skimmed through them, seeing rough sketches of different machines. "What the-? Ghosts? They're trying to open a portal to a 'Ghost Zone'? That's hilarious!" She was interrupted by a smooth, almost sly voice coming from almost directly behind her.

"Hilarious as it may be, I wouldn't say that to Jack, himself." She gave a squeak scream and turned. She saw a man with black hair neatly combed back, with a little ponytail. (I don't think that's what he looked like… but oh well… I like him with his ponytail.) He was standing there with his arms crossed looking slightly cross. His Her face turned beet red she looked down to the floor hoping her bangs covered her face enough to where he couldn't see her red face. He arched an eyebrow.

"Are you alright? You don't look to well." He asked, with a slight sound of concern. She stuttered, and managed to say a few words.

"O-oh I'm f-f-fine!" She exclaimed. A loud bang interrupted them. The mans face then became annoyed as the girl noticed a fairly large man, followed by a delicate, but strong looking woman enter the room.

"V-MAN! What are you doing crouching down over there? We need to get ready for that kid to come-!" He peered behind the man and stared right into the girl's eyes.

"H-hi. I think I'm that 'kid' your talking about, sir." She managed to squeak.

"Well then!" He shouted as he scooped her up in his big arms. She gave a surprised yelp as he greeted her with a giant bear hug! "WELCOME TO THE SCIENCE LAB- … What's your name kid?" He asked, lookin down at the clearly exhausted girl who looked dizzy and a little absent minded.

"A-Alex-"

"GREAT TO MEET YA, GAL!" He gave her another hug. She just hung there gasping for breath. The woman that came in with him gasped.

"Jack! Put her down! She looks like she's going to collapse!"

"Awww, Madde. Do I have to? She's very huggable." He finally put her on the floor where she wobbled for a moment.

"So you'reJack Fenton?" She asked. He nodded his head with an almost innocent, childish grin. She smiled back and held out her hand. "Great to meet ya too!" He grinned, gripped her hand tightly, and practically shook her arm out of her socket.

"Hi, sweetie. My name is Madde. It's very nice to have you here with us." She smiled sweetly and also shook Alex's hand. "And that's Vlad." He turned to the girl and gave a small smirk.

"Oh we met. Just not by name." He took his hand in hers and gave it a small polite greeting kiss. Her face turned red again. "Nice to meet you, again."

"N-nice to m-meet you… again… too" She chuckled softly and shook his hand.

…………………………………………………Out of Flash back mode.

"They showed me a ton of things. We were supposed to only be with our collage groups for two weeks, but they wanted me to stay longer. So I came over every day after school, or when ever I could anyway. They were like family to me. I lived with my dad and let me tell you, he didn't care where I was at anytime as long as I wasn't doing drugs or alcohol or something like that. They even got me out of class sometimes. Every time I saw Vlad… I don't know my heart raced. Even though he did nothing to show any affection toward me… I liked him… a LOT. But I realized that he had a crush on Madde… That made me a little jealous. Then one day something happened…

…………………………………………………Back to flash back mode.

She walked into the science room again inhaling its odd odors. It had been almost a year since she first walked in. She noticed at the end of the room a cloth that was obviously covering something. She walked over started to take of the cloth. It was then she saw some paper right next to it. She picked them up.

"Hey! These are the plans for that 'proto-portal' thing. Then this must be-" She lift the rest of the cloth off. It revealed a mirror shaped machine. "…It." She finished. Just looking at it made her feel… weird. She observed it closely, and gave it a poke. A little ting was heard behind it.

"Oh crap…" She looked around it and saw a little green wire with a metal tip on the end, lying there on the table. She picked it up, not knowing what to do with it. Then she heard it… voices… She quickly stuffed the wire back and ran hiding behind a big cabinet out of the people's view.

She peered around the corner into the science room as the three students hovered around some complex looking equipment that resembled a mirror but without the glass. Her eyes squinted, as if hoping to get a better view. She heard them talking.

'Sounds like something about ghosts . . .I was right! That is the ghost thingie!' She thought.

"I'm telling you, Jack, IT WON'T WORK!" Vlad shouted.

"Bogus, V-man! It totally will! This proto-portal is guaranteed to bust open the wall into the ghost dimension!." Jack puffed out his chest triumphantly, holding a little remote in his left hand. The red-brown haired girl next to him sighed. Vlad Plasmius also sighed, but in a different tone as hers, only for a moment. Then he resumed glaring at the anxious Jack who seemed to hop up and down in excitement.

'He's like a child… mentally that is…' He thought… He turned his head slightly behind him. Facing the door, he searched with his eyes, and then decided that he heard nothing, and turned back. The girl's heart raced.

'That was close. Now for-' She began to turn to resume observing.

"Jack, these calculations aren't right!" Madde looked over some notes that were scattered on the table behind them.

"BANZAI!" He shouted. His index finger slammed down on the big red button placed in the middle of the remote. A green blast of energy shot out of the 'mirror'! Maddie and Jack were barely out of its way, but it shot through Vlad's face and directly toward the girl……………………………………

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! OKAY PPL That was chappy 2! I know I know it's a weird place to stop but it would have been reeeeeeeeeeeeally long… but I'm posting up the next chapter really soon. Tonight hopefully. So stay tuned! The next chappy's gonna get HOT with some romance. What? OH yeah gotta keep it PG. Oh well, there still's gonna be some romance hee hee. I need meh juice so review please! .


	3. I'M A REAL BOY! I MEAN GIRL!

Okay… I made some changes in the second chapter.

First, I forgot his real last name was Masters. Hehe… So I had to fix that.

Second. I got a review saying 'Did people wear cargo pants in the 80's?' well my answer to that is… my character does… O.o'' we'll say she set the trend… hehehe… I like cargos and my main girls always seem to wear them and when I wrote that I completely forgot it was the 80's so yeah… That's it really… Enjoy this chappy and yes… there shall be some freaky sappy romance thingie most likely… yeah…

……………………………………………………

"Then I was absorbed by the green energy that came out of it and it brought my body into the Ghost Zone… I never saw them again." She stared hard at the floor.

"Uh… I have a question…" Danny asked. "If they were your really good friends, why did you hide when they came in to work on the proto thing?"

Alex shifted her legs letting them become uncrossed. "They told me not to go near or look at it. They never told me what it was and I never told them I saw those earlier plans…"

Sam realized something. "Wait! Vlad saw you looking at the plans the day he met you! Why didn't he get mad at you for looking, and why didn't he tell Jack or Madde?" Everyone paused to think.

"I don't know…" Alex thought.

Tucker smirked and commented teasingly. "Oooh, you guys have a little secret." Alex blushed again.

"If I were human I'd punch you." She threatened. Danny laughed and gave Tucker a quick smack to the head.

"Alright. So you have a MAJOR crush on Vlad then. A ghost with a crush on a human. That usually never ends up well." Danny sighed. Sam's heart skipped a beat.

'Is he talking about himself?' She had the urge to hold his hand and tell him that she loved him even if he was half ghost. His next statement interrupted her little dream.

"Remember Johnny 13? I can't believe he had a crush on my sister. MY sister! Talk about wrong." Danny joked. Alex scoffed.

"_That _creep? He probably couldn't get another girl to like him unless he used force or bribe. Plus he's so… scraggly!" Sam grinned.

"You think he's cute don't you?"

"I only did for a week." Alex groaned, remembering some incidents that happened that certain week. "Remind me to tell you later." She giggled, waving her hand in a vertical direction. Her face became slightly serious again. "I wish I were human again… Then I could confess my self to him-"

"As sweet as that is, you need to think about this. Even if you could, he's at least thirty, forty years older then you!" Danny informed.

"Oh yeah… but I'm technically twenty! My spirit just never aged! So he's only about fifteen or so years older, so there!" She pointed out proudly. They all sighed. She blinked. "Although I'm not acting that age very well, huh?" They nodded their heads grinning apologetically.

"It's really cool that you wanna confess to Vlad and all," Danny complimented, doing fairly well at disguising his feeling of disgust that someone would actually be in love with that obsessive, ugly, evil guy! (VLAD FAN GIRLS MUST STICK TOGETHER! WOO! LET'S KILL DANNY! ((far off voice in background)) YOU MADE DANNY SAY THAT YOU IDIOT OF AN AUTHOR! ((back to Angela's ranting)) … Uh… no I didn't? (A brick hits her head) )

"But I don't think that you can… become human I mean…" Sam finished. Tuck then added something none of them expected… or wanted to.

"Yeah… I mean, your kinda dead. Besides, why would he love a ghost if he's still in love with Danny's mom?" Alex's eyebrow twitched. Danny and Sam froze. They weren't planning on telling her _that _little piece of info. Her eyes began to glow a bloody red, and then she disappeared… again… Danny and Sam glared at Tucker. "Oops?" Tuck chuckled nervously.

………………………………………………………

"So you've noticed her too then?" Vlad asked, his hands rested under his chin as he asked the strong built figure. His fire green hair waved as he nodded his head. (Oh wow… who COULD that be?)

"Yes, she's been stalking this house for almost a year, and maybe more. I could get rid of her, if you wish." Skulker smirked as his voice growled with pleasure.

"That may not be a good idea, Skulker. We need to find out who she before we make any sudden movements." The shorter, leaner figure stated. His light blue hair was tied neatly behind his head and his dark blue eyes glared slightly at the sight of his companion's anxiousness. Vlad nodded his head in agreement.

"Good point, Koji. (OOH! JAPANESE NAME! Must be a bishi. X3 hahahaha) Your right. We should find out who or what she is before we even consider what we'd do with her."

"Oh I could think of a few…" Skulker muttered, chuckling. Koji shot a slightly shocked and disgusted glare towards him.

"You're beginning to sound like a real pervert, my friend." Koji choked. Skulker shot an even more shocked and disgusted glare right back at him.

"Only because your mind is in the gutter, _friend._" They began their own silent glaring contest. That is, until Vlad broke it up.

"All right stop! We don't need to know what your perverted minds are thinking at the moment! We just need to find out who she is all right? Now go and find out. You know your assignments." He growled. They bowed and disappeared into the night with a silent flash.

Vlad began to think again… Who was this girl? And why did it make him shiver when he thought of her?

………………………………………………

"I don't BELIEVE THIS!" (don't worry just because she happens to be quoting Danny doesn't mean I'm gonna hitch em up. I got plans for her guy… hahaha) She screamed, mostly to herself, as she floated above the massive house. "Vlad's STILL in love with MADDE! It's not fair! I love him, he practically is begging for female companionship, why can't I be human and tell him how I feel already?" she slowly levitated down onto the top of a nearby tree. Crossing her arms and legs she heaved a heavy sigh of thought. "I wish I were human…" She sensed something. She turned to look behind her when she felt a warm breeze coming from nowhere and going everywhere… A beautiful figure appeared from the smoke. Her long black hair flowed gently in the invisible winds.

"So you wish it. So it shall be…" Her words seemed to escape her mouth like a gentle breeze. She was beginning to wave her arm to grant the girl's wish, when.

"WHOA!" Alex stuck her hand out in front of the woman's face and stopped her from continuing. "What exactly do you mean by that?" She demanded.

"I mean it exactly as it sounds. You wish to be human, so I've come to make you one."

"… Really? An actual human with an actual body? … is there a catch?" she groaned. The lady smiled.

"What do you think? If I grant you this wish you will become human. You might not be able to become ghost again though. Is that a risk you are willing to take?" She considered these words… She had wanted to become human, and this was her chance! What could go wrong?

"HECK YEAH! I wish I were human!" The woman waved her arm again. Alex gasped as the green smoke enveloped her. She looked down at her arms to see that the flesh color had returned to her skin and it had become solidified. Her fainted brown hair had regained it's full color and her eyes went back to being a bright green blue. When the smoke disappeared she was left floating in mid air.

"I-I'm human… I'M HUMAN!" She cheered. The woman smiled as she said her parting words.

"And now the laws of physics apply to you, my dear. Farewell." And with that she disappeared along with her smoke.

"The wha-?" She looked down, suddenly realizing she was hundreds of feet above the ground. "Oh-" She began to hurtle towards the ground at what seemed like lightning speed!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA DIE AND I ONLY JUST BEGAN TO LIVE! THIS SUCKS!" She shouted in despair and continued to scream. Her screaming came to a sudden halt as she felt her self be held something. She looked up to see a face shadowed by the sun behind it. She felt as both the person and she hit the floor and begin to roll across the grass to recover from the landing. She found herself clutching tightly onto the person who caught her, and found out that it was a he… and a very handsome he at that. His eyes were closed and he had also held her tightly. (ooohhhhhhhh. I tink dats wuv ppl.) She heard him groan. Out of utter shock she sat up and scoot away to give him some room. When he was lifting himself up, all Alex could think of was, 'WOW WOW WOW WOW!'

"Are… you alright, Miss…?" He asked. His almost ocean colored eyes looked at her in worry. (Okay all my bishis I've made have all had ocean colored eyes… I like the ocean… so there.) His navy blue shirt was ripped at his side and sleeve. He didn't sound at all concerned about the cuts or bruises he had received himself. She nodded her head quickly.

"I'm fine! Thank you for that. You didn't have to do that… Okay actually I probably would have died if you hadn't so thank you so much for saving me." She added quickly. "But the question is are you okay? You have cuts everywhere it looks like!" She desperately wanted to get her mind off of him and back on to her plan, so she tried sounding like she cared. Even though she really did.

"I feel perfectly fine, thanks. This is nothing. Are you headed somewhere? I could take you if you want." He offered. She coughed slightly.

"Oh… well thank you. I'd be happy if you would." He helped her up by offering his hand to her. She took it gratefully and rose to her feet.

"So where are you headed?" He asked.

"Oh… to an old friend's house." She responded with a closed eyes smile. "Though I doubt that Vlad will remember me…" She whispered to herself. Her companion seemed to stop short.

"D-did you say Vlad?" He asked. She stopped as well, and turned to face him. She gave him a curious glance.

"Uh… yes. Is something wrong?"

He struggled to find words.

"Oh… No! The name rings a bell that's all." He chuckled as they continued on their way to Vlad's front door. When they had eventually arrived there she stopped.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked. She gulped.

"I'm just afraid he won't remember me…" He put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry. People like you are hard to forget." She felt her face become hot. She changed the subject again.

"I-I'm sorry… I never caught your name, I'm Alex." She rang the doorbell. He smiled in return.

"I'm Koji."

……………………………………………

HAHA! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO EVUL! I call that a really really evul cliffhanger! MWAHAHA! Gets you wondering I hope! I got some really good ideas in my head for what's gonna happen next X3 I want to thank all that have stayed with me for the first two chapters! And I wanna thank ZAGRH8R for usin meh phrase writing juice I thought that was coo. As well as Yana5 for givin me my first comment, and Ari-Griffin for sayin my story was interesting, (means that I actually got ppl thinking about it I hope O.O) and finally Just Plain Insane for bein a fellow Packers fan GO PACKERS! And thank you for all you other readers out there (if any) that didn't comment! But I have to say these reviews have helped me along… I worked on this chapter ALL week before it finally came out right! (pant pant) But I'm proud of it! X3 puuuurrrrrrrrrrrr OOHH! And soon on my Deviant Art account I'm gonna post some pictures from this fanfiction on there and then I'll give you the link for it… oh heck here it is if your interested.

http:yukibluesnow. enjoy kay? And watch out for chappy FOUR! O.O GASP! It's gonna get gooder! 3


	4. Time for MY fun

Okay… in case you haven't noticed… (if you haven't that's sad) that the link for my art site is a little freaky… add a 'com' after the dot and you'll find my site…hehe… I'm such a freak sometimes hee hee… yeah… Well I'm not gonna have you waste your time by sitting here reading my rants so here you go! (I hope this is better then the last chapter…)

………………………………………

"Hello? What do you want?" Vlad asked directly. Alex was at a lost for words. She didn't know how to feel. Her heart was beating a thousand times a minute. Here she was, in the flesh, finally able to talk to the man she's loved for years, and she couldn't say a word. Koji gave a hearty chuckle.

"I think she's frozen… She was here to see you, sir." He gave him a small wink. Vlad cocked an eyebrow.

"Really…" He looked down at the girl. She seemed to be in a trance. "Uh… Hello there, girl, would you like to come in?" He held the door open. She stood still. "Are you sure she's alright?" He asked Koji. He chuckled again.

"I think so, sir." He smiled sweetly. He put his hands on the clearly frightened girl and whispered in her ear. "Come on, you can't know if he remembers you if you just stand here. Go on!" He gave her a quick shove and she finally regained her sense of being.

"Oh! Ehehehehe… thank you, s-sir!" She dragged her feet behind her, as if almost regretting knocking at his door. Koji stood in the same smiling position as the door closed behind Vlad. His expression immediately turned solid and almost evil.

"Well then. It seems she knows Master Vlad. What do make of this?" Skulker seemed to loom out of nowhere to end up right next to Koji. Koji turned to face Skulker, and he smirked.

"I think we have an unrequited love on our hands. This could prove to be quite entertaining." He chuckled. (I nominate him the 'Chuckle King' 'Here here!' ( Alex) ) Skulker nodded in agreement.

"And when he gets rid of her. It'll be my turn." They had a mini series of their own 'mini chuckles' before walking away and just plain evil laughin their heads off in the forest. (And I nominate Skulker 'Chuckle Queen.'… they freaks… I've made 'em all freaks… forgive me!)

………………………………

"So. Exactly how do you know me, girl?" Vlad asked. Alex stared in almost the same position as she did outside his door. She just stared at him. Gaping like a gold fish. Vlad gave a loud cough hoping to get her out of her trance. She shook her head and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Heh… sorry, sir!" As she finished, Danny, Sam, and Tucker all came sneaking down the stairs hoping to get past Vlad and escape to the safety of the outside world. Better than being stuck in the same house with the guy who'd probably try to get at Danny's mom at any given moment and maybe kill Jack in the process was Tuckers thought. Unfortunately for them they were noticed.

"Going somewhere, son?" Vlad grinned an obviously fake sincere smile to his love's son and his companions. Alex lowered her self in her seat, making absolutely sure that Danny and the others didn't know she was there. Danny cringed at him calling him 'son'.

"Actually, yes. Is there a reason I shouldn't, Vlad?" he seemed to be holding in some annoyance and took it out on Vlad's name.

"Well, no. It's just I've gotten a visitor that I believe is going to stay the night here, and so I'll need you home to show her around later. That is, if you don't mind…" He raised his words a bit, making it obvious he wanted him to be there. Danny knew there something he was planning. He decided to go along with it.

"Oh, sure. We'll be back in an hour. See yeah-" Something tickled the back of his head…

"Tucker? Quit breathing down my neck…"

"Oh! Sorry man." They continued down the stairs. As they shut the door Vlad turned back facing Alex, mumbling to himself under his breath.

"Anyway. Going back to my original question. How _is it…_you know who I am? And I'm not sure I got your name yet…" He inquired. She gulped. Struggling to find the right words.

"Uh… well… you're not going to believe me but…" She shifted in her seat. "Do you remember… about sixteen or so years ago-"

"MADDE!" Both Vlad and Alex jumped in their seats. A loud voice boomed from upstairs. Jack appeared on the stairs looking terrified. "V-MAN! MADDE'S GONE!" Vlad suddenly became interested.

"WHAT? HOW?" Alex sighed.

"Hey Jack." She waved. She realized what she had done, and covered her mouth hoping she was too quiet for him to hear.

"I saw her in our room, then I turned and she just- Oh hi Alex. And-" All three of them froze. Alex began to wish she were a ghost again… Vlad and Jack both looked at the girl.

"Uh… Hi?" She waved again. Knowing that she wasn't gonna get out of this.

"Alex? As in the girl who disappeared sixteen years ago, Alex? As in the the girl who disappeared sixteen years ago never to be seen again is in my house?" Vlad repeated a little more sternly. Jack walked over to her.

"Well she looks like her. It could be… She knew my name. Are you…?" He gave her shoulder a poke.

"Ow! … wait… OW! OW! I CAN FEEL YOU! OW! _YES!_" She leaped from her seat and jumped onto Jack giving him her version of a bear hug. Vlad stood in udder shock while Jack just stood. After half a minute or so, he recognized the hug bearer.

"ALEX! It _is _you! I've missed you, Gal!" Her eyes began to water when he used his old nickname on her… She hugged him tighter.

"I've missed you too, Jack!" she answered almost equally as loud.

"What the-? Jack? Vlad? What's with all the noise down here?" Madde came in wearing a blue robe. Jack and Alex looked up to see who the source of the voice was. Vlad stood there practically drooling as he gawked at the sight of her. "Jack… who is that?" Madde sounded almost scared.

"Don't you recognize her, Madde? It's 'Little Al'! (Another nickname) I guess she didn't disappear after all." Jack announced. (I don't think he has a clue that she hasn't aged in sixteen years…oh well. That's what makes him so kewt!) Madde looked as if she could be in tears. In almost an instant she was downstairs giving Alex a hug along with Jack. After Vlad got over gazing at the woman of his dreams he spoke.

"WAIT! You actually believe that this girl is Alex? Alex _disappeared _sixteen years ago! We couldn't find a trace of her! If that was Alex she would have been at least thirty by now!" Alex cringed. He didn't believe her. That's what she was afraid of. But how could she prove to him who she was? Who she really was to him?

………………………………………………

"Guys… Something's wrong…" Danny stated.

"You mean other than Tuck singing the 'Ember' song again?" Sam stated.

"Yeah… I think it has to do with Alex."

"What?" Tuck broke away from his singing and joined the conversation.

"Something just doesn't feel right… We should go back to the house!" They started to get up and leave when-.

"Ah ah ah. Don't think so kiddies." A voice was heard but no source found. Danny, Sam and Tuck found themselves in a barrier.

"What the-? It's a ghost barrier! I can't phase through!" Danny exclaimed.

"Oooh! We have a smart one here! Allow me to introduce my self." The figure appeared in front of the three kids. He smirked as his partner had made himself known as well.

"Skulker? And… Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Well of course you don't know me yet, you idiots… The name is Koji. And I'm afraid I can't let you go. We have business we need to attend to in there, hopefully." He said smugly. Skulker laughed and mumbled to himself evilly.

"More like shortly. I can't wait till I get her. Then I can let her loose, and when I catch her I can hang her on my wall and-"

"Dude! Stop! Bad images!" Koji begged. Skulker groaned.

"I think it's you who's the pervert. I was merely going to say-" (He was gonna say chop off her head and sell her organs or something along those lines… I don't know why but I'm enjoying making Skulker look like a sicko… mwahahaha. I'm weird. X/)

"Okay I don't care right now! Anyway… As I was saying-"

"Wait! Who's this 'she'?" Danny asked.

"Oh, no one of importance. Just a little nuisance of a ghost girl that seems to be stalking Vlad Masters." Koji stated 'as a matter of factly'. "Though it seems she has become human to win his heart." He added dramatically. Both him and Skulker 'aaaaaaaaawwwed' sarcastically and walked away laughing.

"NO! It _is _Alex! We have to get out of here!" Danny yelled. "Wait! Hold on to my arms, guys." When they had, he went ghost and dove them under ground.

…………………………………………………

" So I got sucked into the ghost zone right after that blast shot through Vlad and it sucked up my soul at least and I haven't aged since! But then I came back and since Jack and Madde are ghost hunters I was afraid they'd catch me and kill me or something like that so I found your house and have been I guess you could say haunting it… By the way your attic smells very strongly of Swiss Cheese…" Alex sighed a sigh of relief for being able to say all that in one breath. Something seemed to strike Vlad. Alex noticed his expression. It looked like pure shock.

'I don't think he believes me…' she sighed.

"Will you two excuse us? I need to talk to her, alone." He added. A gasp escaped her lips.

'He… he wants to be alone? With ME? This is a dream come true!' She cheered. Her own little mental light seemed to shine down on her. Vlad stared at her.

"Uh… hello? Did you space out again?" He said with a hint of annoyance. He waved a hand in front of her face hoping to get her out of her trance. She shook her head.

"S-sorry, Mister Vlad sir." She stuttered. He smirked as he leaned against a wall next to her, crossing his arms.

"Please. Call me Vlad. You are my old friend after all." She swooned at the smoothness of his voice. She felt her cheeks warm up as she found herself staring absentmindedly.

"Oh of course… sorry." She gazed down at the floor.

"There's no need to apologize. So, Alex." She felt a hand cup her chin and lift her face to look right into his eyes! Her face turned completely red. She couldn't move!

"It's been a long time." His smirk turned into a smile. She gulped.

'I have to say it. I've got to!'

"Vlad… I've been meaning to tell you something… I-" His hand slammed down on her mouth.

'What the-? What's he doing?'

"I don't know who you think you are. But your little charade has gone on long enough. Nobody can impersonate Alex. Nobody…" He snapped his fingers. Two people faded into the room. Alex gasped as she saw the purple haired figure.

'No way… He looks like Koji…"

"Yes, Master Vlad. How may we assist you?" Skulker asked, kneeling on the floor. A head nod from Vlad told him to rise.

"Yes actually. I have no need of this imposter. You two may do as you wish with her. Just no killing… yet." He added smirking. Alex's pupils became wide with terror.

'HE'S GONNA KILL ME? I knew he didn't believe me.' She felt something cold grip her wrists roughly and pull her up. She was soon facing a skull like face with flaming green hair. (Oh gee, I think it's Danny) She was speech less. Her stomach ached for fear of her life as he chuckled evilly.

"Alright. I got you earlier than I hoped. Now it's time for my fun."

……………………………………

OKAYZ! I've finally uptated! - Woot to me! Tis also meh birthday. I'm now 15 . yay! So as a bonus to all you readers I'm posting up another chappy as well! two for one! Yay! (otanjobi omedeto to me)X3


End file.
